Making Things Difficult
by JIN'n'GUICE
Summary: Emi, a medical ninja living with her younger brother must find a way to make the love of her life see just how much she truely is in love with him. Short drabbly maybe 3 or 4 shoter. It's way better than this crappy summary suggests. R&R! :  OC x Neji


Welcome everyone, to the first chapter of my first story, "I Fell In Love With You." I'm not planning on really making this into a huge, multi-chaptered story. Just some light drabble. 3 I'm going to try and keep the anime characters in character as much as I possibly can. :)

This is a Neji x TASTEFULL OC (atleast in my opinion)

No likey? Well, you should probably hit that little back button up thar. ;) Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters, so don't spam my inbox. ^_^ Enjoy!

The morning sun peeked into Emi's kitchen window, and a cool winter's breeze swept through her home. She hummed a little melody while chopping up an apple, the sweet smells of oatmeal with plenty of cinnamon bubbling away on the stove top. Her little brother sleepily poured himself out of his room, rubbing his eye and blindingly making his way over to the kitchen table. "Ohayo otouto. Did you sleep well?" She asked, adding the sliced apple in the porridge and stirring it. "O-ohayo. Yes I d-did. What about y-you?" Hisoka asked, fingers still going at his poor little eye. Emi shook her head smiling, finding her little brother's ever present stutter oddly cute. "I had another dream last night." She said, spooning the thick cereal into two bowls. Hisoka stopped rubbing his eye. "W-what was it about this time big sister?" he asked, blinking the remaining sleep from his eyes. She sat a bowl with most of the oatmeal in it in front of her brother, holding a spoon out for him to take. "It was about mom and dad." She said smiling softly. His eyes widened, taking the spoon and shoving it into the bowl to fish out an apple piece. She sat in front of him with her own bowl, spooning out some of the gooey substance and blowing gently over it, for it was piping hot. "Well?" she suddenly heard from the other end of the table. "Well what?" she asked, looking just as Hisoka put a steamy chunk of apple into his mouth, then spitting it out, alarmed at how hot it still was. "Tell m-me about the dream!" he said, fanning his tongue with his hand. Emi giggled under her breath. The things her little brother did most of the time was too adorable for words. "If you must know," she said, putting the cool spoon into her mouth, savoring the feel of the cold metal against the warm porridge. "It was when we were little. Mom was tucking us in for the night, and dad had just came home from a long mission." She said, nearly spitting soggy oats all over the table. Hisoka looked on in awe, forgetting completely about his own breakfast. "And dad told us all about how scary his mission was, and how he wants us to become the strongest shinobi this village has ever seen." She continued, spooning more of the oatmeal into her mouth. A huge grin broke across Hisoka's face. "I am g-gonna become a great ninja. J-just like dad!" Emi smiled as well. "Yeah. . ." she said, finishing her breakfast. "Just like dad."

Birds could be heard chirping outside of my bedroom window. My alarm clock's ring broke the silence of the morning. I pulled my head from under my pillow, brown hair flying every which way. I heard a gentle knock at the door. "Come in." I said, my voice cracking. The door cracked open, and Hisoka poked his head through the opening, nodding at me. "I'm up little brother." I said, plopping my messy head back onto my panda shaped pillow. I could hear him closing the door, and shuffling away towards his own room. My eyes softened as I began to wake up a little more. I feel I am more or less to blame for my little brother's turn towards voiceless ways. "No use in dwelling on it I suppose." I mumbled, raising myself up from my mattress with my pelvis still flush against the bed. I slipped down onto the cold hard-wood floors and made my way down the hall and to the bathroom, my small feet padding against the floor. I looked into my mirror, meeting face to face with the loch ness monster. "Igor we've got work, to do." I sang to myself, giggling after the mere thought of the song. I saw Hisoka's reflection in the mirror, shaking his head and heading down the hallway, towards the kitchen. "He may be a mute," I said softly, tossing my night shirt over my head and on to the floor, pulling the door slightly closed so steam wouldn't over throw my bathroom. "But he's still just as adorable as he was when he was only eight." I finished, turning the shower on to the hottest setting, watching as the scolding hot water sprinkled down from the shower head. I stepped into the spray of the water, pulling the panda shower curtains behind me closed. I stood directly under the hot spray, sighing in delight as it ran down my body from the top of my head to my feet. I worked out a few kinks in my shoulders and started my routine. (My fellow shinobi may think it's disgusting, but I brush my teeth in the shower. It just saves time!) As I raised a shampoo filled palm to my hair, I thought about all of the dreamless nights I had been having lately. When I was younger, I could barely drift off before a dream would start. But now a-days, I'm lucky enough to day dream. I used to rather cherish the dreams I had, for most of the time, they where like mini movies of the memories I thought I had lost from so long ago. And before long, I found myself standing in warm, slowly cooling water that was once a hot spray of wondrous delight. "Had I been caught up in my own thoughts for so long that my hot water has run out?" I pondered aloud, feeling around on my towel rack for my panda towel. I wrapped the towel around myself, turning off the taps and doing a little jig to insure that I don't trip and fail out of my shower. The little jig turned into an all out dance routine as I sashayed into my bedroom to grab fresh undies. I swiveled around gracefully, wet hair slinging drops of water about, and was met by none other than my little brother standing outside of my door, blank faced and pointing at his watch. "We're going to be late. . ." I grumbled, and watched him as he slowly nodded his neat red head.


End file.
